Come Back to Me
by Fakyre
Summary: Tsuna has gone missing for 3 years and his family are very worried. However, he finally came back, but he's blind and seem to gain some false memories. But what kind of memories did he receive and can they fix this problem? Or will Tsuna be stuck being blind and afraid of the world?
1. Come Back to Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR! This is a Sequel to Why Won't You Smile. So if you are lost please read that first.**

**Come Back To Me**

**Chapter 1**

I woke up with a start, as I didn't feel anything warm or a body beside me. I looked around and notice that Tsunayoshi wasn't in the room, or the bathroom. However, I felt that he wasn't here in this house at all! _Is he out shopping with Alaude or Giotto? No, he would have told me if he was going or not. _I hurried out of bed and ran downstairs. I first checked Alaude's room, and no one was in there; so I checked Giotto's room, and no one was in there. Then I ran downstairs to the kitchen and everyone was at the dinning table getting ready to eat. I scan the room and didn't see Tsunayoshi. At that point, I panic. I can hear Alaude, Giotto, and the others calling my name but the only thing I can think of is Tsunayoshi.

"Where's Tsunayoshi?" I asked, _maybe I'm worrying about nothing, but I can feel it in my bones and soul that Tsunayoshi isn't here._

"Tsu-chan, isn't he with you?" asked Alaude, I stared at Alaude then back down on the floor. "He is with you, right Kyouya?" asked Alaude, I shook my head slowly. Giotto grabbed me and as he shook me, he screamed, "Tell us what's happening Kyouya. Where is my baby brother?" Alaude and G pulled Giotto off of me and I stared at him.

"I don't know. He was gone when I woke up." I explained

"Gone? You mean he ran away?" he asked, I didn't respond and just went berserk. He ran upstairs to Tsunayoshi's room, and everyone followed. I just stood there, in a daze. I heard Giotto curse and his heavy footsteps running downstairs to me. He grabbed my collar and looked me dead in the eyes.

"What the hell did you do to my baby brother?" I didn't respond, so he punches me in the face. He was about to attack me again but Alaude, G, and Reborn held him back. Giotto was shouting my name and yelling it was my fault that he ran away. _My fault. No I don't think it was my fault. Tsunayoshi loved me and I know he does, and he knows that I love him twice as much. _I got up from the ground and glared at Giotto.

"You think it's my fault that Tsunayoshi isn't here but I think you're wrong! I waited 13 years to meet Tsunayoshi again. 13 painful years! And not once have I not thought about him! When I finally got to see him, he hated me! I felt devastated when I saw the hatefulness in his eyes towards me! But I didn't give up, but keep pushing it so he would love me! And when I finally got him to love me, he vanished! I'm hurting inside just like you Giotto and I want to know why, and where he is now. So don't blame me for this because I love him like you and everybody in this room. I would never hurt Tsunayoshi or make him want to leave my side. So don't you dare blame me for this painful shit! His precious to me and his precious to you!" I shouted, I walked off towards Tsunayoshi's room, and lay on his bed thinking why he left. Before I can think, I saw a piece of paper on Tsunayoshi's desk. I immediately got up and ran to the desk, and just as I thought, a letter from Tsunayosh; actually, 2 letters. One for me and the other one is for everybody.

_'Dear Kyouya, _

_I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was leaving. I knew you and everyone else were going to stop me, so I couldn't say. Sorry. I'm not running away, I just have something to do. Please forgive me for what I did but I had to find out. Please forgive me Kyouya. Don't worry I'll be back. I promise. And Kyouya, I love you very much, no matter what!_

_Love, _

_Tsuna_

I flopped on Tsunayoshi's bed and stared at the ceiling again. I didn't sit long because I had to take the letter to Giotto and the others. They were all in the meeting room making calls for the squat team. I handed the letter to Giotto and he looked at it but he soon realized that it said to 'Everyone'. He quickly opened the letter and began to read it. When he was finish, he flopped in his seat. Alaude took the letter and begun to read it also.

"What's the meaning of this? He want to find out about what?" shouted Alaude and he too flopped in his seat.

"Kyouya I must apologize for my behavior earlier. I was shock and couldn't think straight. I already lost my parents and I just don't want to lose anyone else again. Especially my baby brother."

"I understand how you feel Giotto and I would've done the same thing."

"Thank you. Tsunayoshi's a smart boy and I pretty sure he won't do anything that involve danger. We just have to wait for him to come back to us. I hope he come backs soon." Giotto got up and walked out of the room. We all suspect that he went up to his room. Everyone else did the same thing, and so did I, but up to Tsunayoshi's room. I lay on his bed and stared at the dark gloomy sky. It soon started to pour rain and thunder. _It fits the atmosphere so well. _Before I knew it was dinnertime and no one came down to dinner but stayed in their rooms. I did the same but I hardly ate anything. This room, no this house, is so depressing without Tsunayoshi. So lifeless. How long must I wait for you to come back? How many dark lonely days must I be without you? How many seconds do I have count that you're not with me? I closed my eyes and all I can think about is Tsunayoshi. Tsunayoshi's smile, pouting face, mad face, sad face, happy face, cute face, embarrassed face, sleeping face. Please come back soon Tsunayoshi. Come back to us. Come back to me.


	2. I Will Forever Love You

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR!**

**Chapter 2**

**I Will Forever Love You**

It's been exactly 3 years that Tsunayoshi has left us. The 4th day after Christmas, when Tsunayoshi left, I haven't been to Giotto's house since Alaude, and I moved out of the house. Alaude said that staying in that house was bad for my health. I don't remember much but Alaude said that I wouldn't eat, so he would forced me to eat. But sometimes, I wouldn't eat and I ended up at the St. Pure Hospital. I had to stay there until I build up my strength and get my mind back on track. And because of that, I'm working for Alaude; well the Vice President of the CEDEF. I know Alaude didn't take it very well, but he's stronger than me, and he knows that one day Tsunayoshi will come back. I know that too, but it was too much of a shock to me. The Almighty Kyouya has a weakness. I smirked at my discovery.

"Hibari-san?" asked my secretary. I was in my office at the time, since I know Alaude isn't home too. So what's the point in going?

"What is it?" I asked without looking at him but working on documents.

"Well you have three guests. They claim that they know you," said the man. _Guests? At this hour? Whatever. Let's just ends this quick._

"Send them in." The man nodded his head and went to go fetch the guests. Few seconds later, a long brown hair girl and a long purple hair girl that looks about 17 came in with a woman with long blonde, who looks about 24 years old.

However, these girls didn't appear normal. The brown hair and brown eye girl is wearing a dark purple jacket that was open and showed an orange bra (or so I think); with a black frilly skirt and long black boots. She also wore a lot of jewel and piercings on her ear. And that means that she's a real delinquent. The purple hair girl, with yellow eyes, wore a very short black dress with blue kimono shirt on top of it (with a black obi); with black boots and blue knee high socks, and blue gloves. You can also see her chest, but she also looked very composed for someone who looks like that. The woman with teal eyes, on the other hand, just wore a dress that showed her legs but had a little train; with black heels, a black hat with a yellow flower. She looked normal but I can sense that she wasn't. The girls sat down on the couch and the man brought them some tea, but the girls didn't drink, only the woman.

"So how do you three know me?" I asked

"Oh you don't know us Hibari Kyouya, but someone we know knows you," said the blonde hair woman

"And who this person might be?" I asked, I can feel my patience growing thinner. This woman is beating around the bush.

"Well I would like to say who, but seeing how you are and how this person described you is totally different and I don't think I would like to say who this person is." said the blonde hair woman

"Then leave. I'm not keeping you here." I snapped, this woman is extremely annoying. The woman smiled and made a little giggle. She turned her gaze to the girls and asked an annoying question.

"Girls, what do you think I should do? I know he'll get mad at me if I don't tell but I don't see in the point of telling." said the woman

"I agree with you madam but I don't like to see him mad either," said the brown hair girl

"I agree too," said the purple hair girl, the woman sigh in distress and placed her right hand on her cheek. She looked at me, and then sigh again. _Get on with it!_

"I guess so. Oh I just remembered. I haven't told you my name," said the woman, "My name is Ghiberti Arietta. I'm 24 years old and I'm a married woman, and..."

"Just tell me why you are here." I interrupt; I didn't want to hear her life story. Such trivial things.

"Grumpy isn't he." said the purple hair

"Yep. Just like he said!" laughed the brown hair.

"You two should introduce yourselves also," ordered the woman

"Oh yes. My name is Himegiku Sumori and I'm 17 years old," said the brown

"Sajyouin Tulu." said the purple

"And the reason we came was because Tsu-chan asked us to." said Ghiberti, _Tsu-chan? Wait...she doesn't mean?_

"Yeah. Tsunayoshi asked us. He's currently staying with us. He's safe, don't worry." _Tsunayoshi is in Japan. Thank god he's all right, but why did he send three people to tell me he's all right? Is something wrong? Or is he scared that we'll be mad at him?_

"Tsu-chan couldn't come because...um...how to put this." stuttered Ghiberti

"I think it's better that Tsuna tell Kyouya himself, madam." suggested Sajyouin, Ghiberti nodded her head. She got up from her seat and handed me a piece of paper.

"That's my number and address. Please come see Tsu-chan as soon as possible." With that, she bowed and began to leave. The girls also bowed and took their leave to. When they left, I was still shock that Tsunayoshi is in Japan, but he didn't come visit us or nothing. Not even a letter. Now, 3 years later, he wants to meet me. What about his family? Do I have to tell them I found Tsunayoshi or just come alone? For now, I'll just go alone, and then report Giotto and the others. I just hope Tsunayoshi looks fine. I closed my eyes and pray that he was. I held the necklace that I bought on Christmas for Tsunayoshi in my left hand. _I'll get to see you soon, my love._

The next day, I phone my secretary to tell him, that I will be out. I dress in my casual white shirt with a black blazer and jeans to meet Tsunayoshi. Truthfully, I was a little nervous. I know how Tsunayoshi can change easily with different environments but I just hope he's the still go-lucky Tsunayoshi that left us. I arrive at the house, and it was a high-class apartment. I wasn't all that surprised that Ghiberti was rich, since she looked like it and how the girls responded to her yesterday. Her apartment was on the top floor, no surprised, and I wasn't mentally ready. However, I have to see him. No, I need to see him.

I rung the doorbell to 27A, and I can hear Ghiberti saying 'wait a minute'. The door clicked and out came Ghiberti wearing a brown shirt with a black shirt and black shoes; and this time, her hair was up in a bun.

"Oh, hello." she looked back and put a finger to her mouth. She motioned me to follow her and we entered the living room. The room was made up with a beige couch and brown pillows with matching armchairs and a glass coffee table. The carpet was oak wood and the walls were split in half with the top as beige and the bottom is brown. To my surprised, I thought it would be black or gothic looking. She tapped my shoulder and pointed to a boy with spiky brown hair. Sure enough, it was Tsunayoshi.

"Arietta-san? Who was at the door?" asked Tsunayoshi, Ghiberti grabbed my wrist and started to drag me towards him. "Eh? Kyouya?" Tsunayoshi turned around and I saw that wore a bandage over his eyes. I quickly walked in front of Tsunayoshi and held his face.

"Tsunayoshi what happened to you?" I asked, he smiled at me and place his hands over mine.

"I...I..."

"You don't have to tell me right now." Tsunayoshi nodded his head and smiled. At least he's still smiling. I got up and sat by Tsunayoshi, and clutch my hand. "So Tsunayoshi, are you going to tell your brother that you're here?" Tsunayoshi flinch and turned his head away while tighten his grip on my hand. He then glance at me and asked, "Kyouya, when is your day off?" asked Tsunayoshi

"I can be off anytime you are ready to tell them."

"I don't want to be any convenient to you and it's still early, so can we go today?" asked Tsunayoshi as he glances up at me.

"Of course. We can go anywhere you want to go." I responded, Tsunayoshi nodded his head and left to go get ready.

"Hibari-san." I looked at Ghiberti and she just smiled. "If Tsunayoshi decide to stay, can you please tell me?" I nodded and Tsunayoshi came out wearing a black and white strip shirt with a yellow scarf, and black pants and black boots. Ghiberti came around to Tsunayoshi and helped him put on his tan fur coat. Tsunayoshi waved at Ghiberti and we were off. I helped Tsunayoshi to my car and we were off to Giotto's house. When we arrive, Tsunayoshi immediately held on to my hand. I stroked Tsunayoshi's hair and whispered, "It's going to be okay. You just have to explain to them."

"I know but..."

"They might get mad but you're their precious Tsunayoshi and they'll forgive you no matter what." Tsunayoshi nodded his head and we proceed to enter. When we enter, the place looked lifeless as usual. Moments later, a maid came down.

"Good afternoon Hibari-sama. And who might this be?" asked the maid, I glanced at Tsunayoshi and he was hiding behind me. He bowed his head, but hid back behind me. The maid tilts her head and glance at me with a shook look in her eyes.

"A guest of mine. Where are Giotto and the others?" I asked

"He should be upstairs in a meeting with his guardians." _What a convenient meeting this is._I grabbed Tsunayoshi's hand, and we were off to see the depress guardians. It's going to be a long day. We arrive at Giotto's meeting room on the 2nd floor and I glanced at Tsunayoshi to see if he's ready. He gave me a little squeeze to tell me he's ready. I knocked on the door and I can hear Giotto's voice saying come in. I went in first to make sure he knew it was familiar face.

"Kyouya." said Giotto, you can see in his face that he was shock. I rarely come to place, no scratch that. I would never step foot in this house. Well when I didn't know where Tsunayoshi was. "What are you doing here?"

"I have someone that wants to see you." I stated

"A guest? Can't this wait later, I'm in a meeting right now."

"I see. Well let's go Tsunayoshi." I was about to turn to leave, but everyone in the room immediately got up. I can see the shock and anticipation on their face.

"Tsu-chan is here?" asked Giotto, I glanced at Tsunayoshi and he walked beside me but had his head down. He held on to the back of shirt and slowly raised his head.

"I...I'm home." stuttered Tsunayoshi, the first one to come was Alaude, who literally jumped over the table to get a better look at him. Alaude immediately hugged Tsunayoshi and I can hear him saying 'Thank God' over and over. Giotto eventually walked over and stared at Tsunayoshi. Alaude let go of Tsunayoshi and was wiping a tear from his eyes.

"Tsu-chan what happened to your eyes?" asked Giotto, he grabbed his hands and Tsunayoshi immediately dropped his head.

"I...I...um..."

"Nevermind. We have time to ask. Now come and sit, and tell us why you ran away from home?" asked Giotto, Giotto placed Tsunayoshi in his seat.

"I didn't run away." Tsunayoshi pouted

"Okay then where did you go?" asked Giotto

"To Italy."

"Italy?" asked everyone

"Yes. I need to know something but after a year, I came back to Japan. However, I was blind, so Casstello Marino let me stay with his sister, Ghiberti Arietta."

"Casstello Marino? Why does that name sound so familiar?" asked Asari

"I don't know but we should look into it more." said Reborn

"And did you succeed in finding what you need to find?" asked Giotto, Tsunayoshi nodded his head and Giotto hugged his little brother.

"Tsunayoshi, if you need anything, please just ask me. Don't scare me like that. Please promise that. Okay?" asked Giotto

"I'm sorry. I'll make sure to do so. I'm sorry." Tsunayoshi hugged his brother and I can see a tear fall on his cheek. "But Giotto-nii, I still need to see Arietta-san everyday. She's helping me with my blindness."

"Oh okay. But tell me what's her address is and her telephone number." said Giotto, I walked towards Giotto and handed him the paper that Ghiberti gave me. I grabbed Tsunayoshi's hand and we left so they can finish they're meeting. Giotto ordered us to stay in the building, so everyone can go out and eat with Tsunayoshi. I asked Tsunayoshi where he wanted to go and he wanted to go to his room.

"Here we are my love." I walked Tsunayoshi to his bed and he sat down. Tsunayoshi glance around the room but he began to cry and I immediately place him on lap and held his head close to my chest.

"I'm sorry Kyouya. I just..hic..don't think I deserve..hic..someone like you." cried Tsunayoshi

"Why would you say that?" I asked as I patted his head to calm him down.

"I left for 3 years and I just showed up telling you I've been in Japan for 2 years. I feel so ashamed of myself, but you accept me with loving arms. You didn't ask any questions why I left or why I just showed up now. I...I..." I kissed Tsunayoshi and he quieted down. I kiss his forehead and his nose like I always do.

"I might get mad time to time, but I would never leave you. I was a little mad, but when I saw you, all the stress just left and I was just glad you were all right. You're precious to me and I treasure every moment with you." Tsunayoshi cried his heart out and buried his face in my shirt. I hugged him as hard as I can and I swore to myself to never let him go again.

"I will forever love you, _my love_." I whispered


	3. Welcome Back

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR!**

**Chapter 3**

**Welcome Back**

"Tsu-chan!" shouted Giotto, as he entered the room. Tsunayoshi, however, fell asleep when he cried his heart out. I quietly left the bed without waking up Tsunayoshi and went in the hallway.

"Kyouya, I've been meaning to ask," I looked at Giotto and he had this seriousness on his face. "Where did you find Tsu-chan?"

"I didn't find him...he came to me." I said

"Came to you?" asked Giotto, I leaned on the wall and nodded my head.

"Yes. I don't know how he found me, but I'm glad he did. I don't why he decided to find me but I'm not complaining." I said, Giotto was about to say something but in Tsunayoshi's room, we heard footsteps. At first it was light, but suddenly it got faster and more frantic. Then it stopped. Silent was heard but you can still hear our breathing and the sound of our heart beating. I looked at Giotto to see if he knew what was going on, and he just shook his head. Suddenly, again, we heard Tsunayoshi scream something. We rushed in, and we saw Tsunayoshi on the floor, crying; and holding his head while shaking it.

"Kyouya...where's Kyouya?" whispered Tsunayoshi, he tried to get up, but almost fell. I immediately caught him and brought him to his bed. He quieted down but you can still hear him whimpering.

"Where's Kyouya?" asked Tsunayoshi again. I wiped his tears away and held on to his hands.

"I'm right here Tsunayoshi." Tsunayoshi tighten his grip on my hands.

"Don't leave my side Kyouya. Please don't leave." I felt Tsunayoshi's tear on my hands and I nodded my head. I got up and helped Tsunayoshi up. Tsunayoshi held on to my left hand and wouldn't let go. We walked down to the living room and everybody looked restless. Alaude noticed us first and ran towards us. He squatted in front of Tsunayoshi and inspected him like he didn't see him earlier.

"Alaude?" asked Tsunayoshi, Alaude smiled and hugged Tsunayoshi.

"How could you tell it was me?" asked Alaude

"Well your aura and your touch." smiled Tsunayoshi and Alaude ruffled his hair.

"So Tsu-chan, where do you want go out to eat?" asked Giotto

"Panda's." glee Tsunayoshi, then we were off like that. During the ride, I heard that Daemon called Chrome and invited her to come over. And I just know she'll bring those 2 loud girls name Kyoko and Haru over. They'll start crying when they see Tsunayoshi, then scold him, finally hug him. It's always and will be always like that. I don't quite understand and will never learn why. When we entered the Chinese restaurant, Giotto already reserved a VIP room for us in the back. Alaude and I sat by Tsunayoshi and the rest... I really didn't care. Few minutes later, Chrome and the 2 pest; and like I said, they started to boo hoo cry over him. But when they realized that he was blind, they started to cry louder and pet him on the head. They scold him a little but decide that it wasn't all that important, just that he is safe and blah blah. I wasn't really paying them any attention. They helped Tsunayoshi back into his seat and sat across from him.

"Tsu-chan, what do you like to eat?" asked Giotto

"Hmm...beef and broccoli, with rice and orange chicken." glee Tsunayoshi

"Wow Tsu-chan. Can you really eat that much?" asked Alaude

Tsunayoshi turned towards Alaude and nodded his head." Arietta told me to eat a lot of food so I can grow more. She said I was too skinny and pale looking when we first met."

"Whose Arietta?" asked Asari

"A lovely woman who took care of me for 2 years. I owe her a huge debt for that too." grin Tsunayoshi

"So why were you skinny? Did you eat at all in Italy?" asked Giotto, Tsunayoshi bend his head down and shook it.

"To tell you the truth, I don't really remember much in Italy. There's some vivid memory, but there's so much blur and empty space." Tsunayoshi popped his head up and smiled. "Oh well right. I'll remember it one day." Alaude ruffed his hair and that made Tsunayoshi's smile bigger.

"Daemon, are you here?" shouted a woman, that I have never seen before, but I don't care.

"Elena!" shouted Daemon, he walked to her and brought her towards Tsunayoshi. Tsunayoshi was staring behind him, like he can see this 'Elena' person. He can sense their aura though.

"Elena, this is Tsuna. Giotto's little brother. And Tsuna, this is Elena, my fiance." Tsunayoshi bowed his head and whispered a shy hello.

"The boy who ran away?" asked Elena, she glance at Daemon before taking Tsunayoshi's head and stared at his face. "What happen to your eyes?" Everyone stared at Tsunayoshi and anticipated for answer. Answer that we've been asking all day.

"I...I'm sorry. I can't say. Sorry."

"Oh don't worry about it little one. But can I see your eyes? I want to see what Daemon saw as you grew up. Deep brown eyes that makes your heart stop and that screams cuteness." smiled Elena, we all looked at Daemon and he tried to protest. But failed, as the stares didn't believe a word he said.

"Pedo." whispered Reborn, and that hit Daemon pretty hard.

"I don't mind." said Tsunayoshi, however when she was about to unwrap his bandages, the waitress brought out our food.

"Aww. Maybe next time." she kissed him on the cheek and walked over to Daemon, who was still devastated by Reborn's comment. In the corner of my eye, I saw Tsunayoshi glanced at me and I can tell that he was worried about me. Well, more like worried about himself, since he knows I'm the extreme jealous type, which is true. And right now, I'm pretty mad that she kissed him before I laid a hand on him. I got an idea and smirked to myself. I lean towards Tsunayoshi and whispered, "You'll get your punishment later." Tsunayoshi flinch and blushed when I whispered into his ear, but then realized what I said. After our dinner, we all went shopping for Tsunayoshi's clothes, which were displeasure for him, and anything he wanted or where ever he wanted to go was shut down immediately. Tsunayoshi said he wanted to go home, because it was getting dark; no scratch that, it was 10 p.m. and Tsunayoshi was tired. Ever since he was dragged out of the house in the afternoon, he's been running around. When we arrived, Giotto and the others had unfinished business to attend, and Elena had to go home for the night. When we entered our room, I remembered I had to call Ghiberti.

"Before I forget..." I dialed Ghiberit's phone and told her that Tsunayoshi was staying and she will see him tomorrow morning. She told me to bring him at 8 a.m., and then I hung up.

"Who did you call, Kyouya?" asked Tsunayoshi

"Ghiberti. Now lets take a bath so we can get ready for bed." Tsunayoshi pouted but nevertheless followed me to the bathroom. As I cut on the hot water, I stripped Tsunayoshi and myself. However, on Tsunayoshi's back, there were big scars that would cover his back and little cuts. "Tsunayoshi, what happened to your back?"

"What do you mean?" asked Tsunayoshi, _he doesn't know? _

"Nevermind. Now get in the water." Tsunayoshi nodded his head and slid in the bathtub, I also slid in there and I scrub his back for him, and he did my back also. We also just sat there, relaxing, enjoying each other presence. When it was time to get out, I wiped him down and put his pajamas on, then carried him to our bed. While Tsunayoshi was on the bed, I dried my hair and put on my pants. I looked at Tsunayoshi and he was just sitting there, waiting for something happen. I can tell because he was fidgeting and glancing around. As I walked towards Tsunayoshi, I smirked. When I got close to him, I put my lips to his ear.

"Are you that ready for your punishment?" I asked, Tsunayoshi blushed and shook his head no. When I was about to give him a kiss, I remember the scar on Tsunayoshi's back and wanted to immediately call Ghiberti. I gave Tsunayoshi a peck on the lips and told him I'll be back.

"Where are you going?" asked Tsunayoshi

"To call Ghiberti." with that, I left the room to ask Ghiberti about Tsunayoshi's scars.

"Hello?" asked Ghiberti

"This is Kyouya."

"Oh Kyouya! Two calls in one day, what an unexpected thing. I hope your not falling for me?"

"No." I stated

"How rude." said Ghiberti

"Anyway, I called because I seen the scars on Tsunayoshi's back. Do you know anything about it?" I asked

"Oh yes that. I was wondering when you were going to call me. Actually, I asked Tsunayoshi what happened and he doesn't even remember what happened. Also, did you ask about his trip to Italy?"

"I have but he said he doesn't remember much in Italy."

"Just as I thought. I think something happen in Italy that made him lose his memories or want to forget what happen there."

"I thought so too. I want to go investigate what happened 3 years ago, but for now I want Tsunayoshi to relax and don't worry about anything."

"I think that's a good idea. Well please call me if something happen to Tsunayoshi tonight. I'm sure you'll be surprised."

"What..." before I can ask a question, Ghiberti said goodnight and hung up. _I wonder what she meant?_

"Kyouya?" asked Tsunayoshi, I looked behind me and there stood Tsunayoshi. "What did you and Arietta talk about?"

"Oh nothing. Let's go to bed." I picked Tsunayoshi up and carried him to our bed. I placed him on the bed and crawled over to my spot. I pulled Tsunayoshi to an embraced and was about to go to sleep but Tsunayoshi was fidgeting.

"Um, Kyouya..." I looked at Tsunayoshi and he was blushing. I kiss his forehead and pulled him closer.

"Tsunayoshi..."

"Yes?"

"Welcome back." Tsunayoshi grabbed my back and nodded his head in my chest. It's really great to have you back.


	4. Just the Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR!**

**Chapter 4**

**Just the Beginning**

It was 7:25 in the morning and I was already awake. I was just staring at Tsunayoshi sleeping soundly and enjoying every moment. I softly rub my backhand on Tsunayoshi's cheek and he moved slightly. I got out of bed quietly to take a shower and when I got back, Tsunayoshi was still sleep. I didn't want to wake him up, but he had a meeting with Ghiberti this morning. I gently shook Tsunayoshi and he quickly woke up from his slumber, which is new. He never knew how to wake up right away. He slowly rose up but you can tell he was still sleepy. I gave Tsunayoshi a peck on the lips and that woke him up...a little.

"Good morning Kyouya." whispered Tsunayoshi, I smiled at his cuteness and peck his cheeks a couple of times. Or 8 times. I glanced at the clock and saw that he had to get ready. He had to be there at 8. I picked him up and we took a quick shower together. And as much as I wanted to touch him, I held back. Next, I dress him in a yellow t-shirt with a blue jacket and jeans, while I dress in my usual suit. I have to work after I drop off Tsunayoshi at Ghiberti. It's sad I can't spend time with Tsunayoshi since he just got here yesterday. But work is work and I can't drop it unfortunate. When Tsunayoshi was finished, we walked down to the dining room, and everyone was there. And it is loud and crowded; I groan as we walked inside.

"Good morning Tsu-chan!" said Giotto as he walked up to Tsunayoshi. Tsunayoshi smiled as Giotto led him to a seat beside him. Actually between Alaude and him. So I was stuck sitting in front of him. Finally after a time of fights and yelling, and loudness, Tsunayoshi and I are finally in the car.

"Kyouya?" Tsunayoshi placed his hand over my right hand. I leaned down and kissed his forehead. I have to stay calm for Tsunayoshi's sake. In 20 minutes, we were at Ghiberti's hotel. The person who came to the door was that emotionless girl, Sajyouin. She wore a white and blue uniform, and by the "CA", I can tell she goes to Crescent Academy. She must be talented to go to that school since it's one of the most prestigious school in the world.

"Good morning, Tsu-chan." greeted Sajyouin with a smile

"Good morning, Tulu. Where's Himegiku?"

"She have class duties this morning." Sajyouin ruffled Tsunayoshi's hair, "I'm still amazed how easily you can recognize people." As she glanced at me, she bowed at me than led Tsunayoshi inside. Not much of a talker, huh? She reminds me somebody.

"Oh, Hibari-san! Good morning." greeted Ghiberti, I saw her peep out of the hallway, and walked to me. She bowed down, and then asks if I like to come in. Since I don't have to be there in a few minutes, I might as well see what Ghiberti does to help Tsunayoshi. Ghiberti led me into the living room where I sat in a black chair, and observes the therapy. Sajyouin and Himegiku left for school, so it was just we three, and a maid.

"Hibari-san, last night, we're you surprised?" asked Ghiberti

"About what?" I asked back, Ghiberti tilted her head and looked at Tsunayoshi. She held his head in her hands and stared at him.

"Well that's odd. Oh well. Let's start with your bandages." smiled Ghiberti, "Tsunayoshi, when was the last time you changed your bandages?" asked Ghiberti, as she sat down with a first aid box. She began to get the bandages out and Tsunayoshi.

"Not since you changed it last." said Tsunayoshi, Ghiberti began to unwrap the bandages and as she is doing that, she explained me some things for Tsunayoshi.

"Then I need to change him huh?" Without looking, she told me "Hibari-san, you have to change Tsunayoshi's bandages every 2 weeks." explained Ghiberti, as she finally unwrapped his bandages. Tsunayoshi opened his eyes, and his eyes are a dull brown color. Such life less eyes. Unintentionally, I looked away from Tsunayoshi. Without looking at Ghiberti, I told her I was going to go to work and left the apartment. I know it's coward of me to run away like that, but I can't sit there and watch Tsunayoshi. I felt guilt running through me when I saw his eyes. Not only that, but his back too. He suffers for no reason and I wasn't there to protect him like I promised.

"Good morning Hibari-san. Your schedule today is a meeting with CEO..." I tried to listen to my assistant but my mind keep going back to Tsunayoshi. I want to stay there longer and observe Ghiberti's lesson. I want to sit there and see if I can help Tsunayoshi. I snapped out my daze when Alaude came in with his poker face. I always wonder how he can be all smiles with Tsunayoshi, but not with his own brother or his best friend.

"Kyouya, how was Tsunayoshi's check up?" asked Alaude as he sat down in front of my desk. He request some tea from my assistant like he own the place which was true but this is my office. Key word: My Office.

"I saw his eyes." I replied, Alaude eyes widen and he stared at me to go on, but what can I say more?

"It's still brown but have a dull gray color."

"I hate how everything horrible happens around Tsu-chan. His parents died in front of him and now this." Alaude closed his eyes as he sigh.

"I know what you mean." Before the incident of his parents, he used to smile all the time; before this incident, he used to smile so bright, but I can tell he's trying his best to smile. He deserves better than this and much more.

"I heard you have a meeting with Dr. Zhaoling at 3 today, so I'll pick up Tsu-chan today." smirked Alaude, I looked at him like he was stupid and glanced at my assistant. He nodded his head and I cursed at myself for not listening. Alaude smirked then walked out. I think he planned this meeting so he can have some lone time with Tsunayoshi. Wait, does he even know where Ghiberti's house is? I'm not surprised that he wouldn't know where it is, since it's about Tsunayoshi.

I finally arrived at my house and I was dead tired. That stupid old man kept talking about stupid things and about the topic at hand! I thought he would never shut up! And because of him, I couldn't see Tsunayoshi tonight. Just thinking about it wants me to bite someone.

"Oh you're finally home." I turned around and saw Alaude's poker face with his black yukata. "We got tired of waiting on you and was about to go to sleep." _We?_ As I thought that, Tsunayoshi peeped out and like he can see where I was, he stared at me.

"Welcome home Kyouya." smiled Tsunayoshi and he was wearing a white yukata with orange flowers at the bottom. I knew it was girl's yukata but I'm not going to say anything because he looks cute. I started walking towards Tsunayoshi and hugged him hard, but gentle, as I can.

"Sorry to ruin your moment but Tsu-chan is sleeping with me tonight." I glared at Alaude and he smirked at me. I finally came home and I see **my** Tsunayoshi in a very cute yukata, and he tells me that I can't have him. He definitely planned this.

"Sorry Kyouya. Alaude said that he missed me, so I..."Before he could say something, I kissed him; just a peck though. I don't know if he's ready for 'it' yet. Tsunayoshi blush and mumbled something. I kissed his forehead before I left to my room. Today was the worst day ever! I can't even cuddle with my Tsunayoshi! I rubbed my temple as I walked in the bathroom to take a shower. I wonder if Tsunayoshi took his bath yet? Probably not because Alaude didn't say anything about it. Speak of the devil, I stood in the middle of the room putting on pajama pants when Alaude storm in my room. Tsunayoshi is probably sleeping because he's not with Alaude.

"What happened to Tsu-chan?" growl Alaude, as he glared at me like I did it. I shook my head and sat on my bed.

"I don't know either. I asked Ghiberti, and she said she didn't know."

"What? How can she not know?"

"Before Tsunayoshi came to Ghiberti, he was in Italy. Something happened in Italy but he doesn't remember the events there." I explained, Alaude calm down but you could tell he's still pissed.

"Do Giotto know about it?" asked Alaude, I shook my head and he nodded his head. "We must tell Giotto tomorrow morning, so we can find out what happen in Italy. So I can kill those who hurt Tsunayoshi." growl Alaude; you can see the anger in his eyes, and he meant every last word. I'm pretty sure I know what he would do to those people, because I'm thinking of the same thing. When Alaude was about to leave my room, we both heard a scream; Tsunayoshi's scream to be exact. We rush to Alaude's room, and Tsunayoshi is on the bed crying. It pains me to see him like this and I don't ever want to see him like this.

"Alaude! Kyouya! Where are you? Ple-please don't-don't leave me…hic. Where…hic." cried Tsunayoshi, Alaude and I rush to Tsunayoshi's side to comfort him.

"Tsu-chan it's okay, we're here. See, we're here." said Alaude in a soft voice; Tsunayoshi calm down but he still had the hiccups. I held on to Tsunayoshi's hand while Alaude rubbed his back. Soon after, Tsunayoshi fell asleep on Alaude's lap, but Alaude moved him to a pillow.

"That's the second time he done that." I brush Tsunayoshi's hair off his face to avoid contact.

"Second?" Alaude sounded surprise and sad at this information. As he lay down beside Tsunayoshi, he sighs again. I glanced at Tsunayoshi before I left to my room to get some sleep, because I just knew that tomorrow was going to be a long day. Tonight was just the being of what's in for us.


End file.
